Substiduck
"QUACK!" Substiduck is a bad-tempered duck who attacks with cartoon-related attacks such as pies or stuff. He is based off of Donald Duck. In AWESOMELY AMAZING! His intro is basically a jack-in-a-box. Soon punch noises are made in it, and then soon it launches him. The jack-in-a-box disappears in a cartoon-styled way, and he's ready to fight you. His attacks are: *Spring Punch - He basically winds up a punch, and then punches. His punch immediatedly turned into a spring punch. *Pie Thrower - He throws pies. If you fight it, the screen is obstructed. *Giant Basketball - He basically creates a giant basketball on one half of the screen. He then tries to box it, but he can't, in a fit of anger, pops it. This creates a giant wind which inflicts "Extreme Wind", meaning if you hit a wall from the front, you're damaged, and if you're hitting it from behind, you get less damage. Phase 2 In a fit of anger, he grows muscular, gaining new attacks. He loses his original attacks, and now his attacks are replaced with these: *Waffles of Glue - He basically throws a "waffle" actually made out of glue towards you. If hit, you will be sent reeling into the wall. *Airplane Bomber - He basically throws bombs towards you on a plane. If you damage it with a water-type attack, the plane will melt, and he will fall to the ground. However, if hit by the plane when it's melting, you will get inflicted with "Melted Plane", which forces you to jump out of it, else Donald will beat you up. *Buff Clone - A cloen of himself will appear, and the real one will attempt to attack him. Hit the fake one, it explodes. Hit the real one, he's stunned. Phase 3 And this is the phase. He suddenly grows back to normal size, then a lightning bolt zaps him. Yeah, he has the same attacks, but more dangerous. *Spring Punch now punches electricity in the wall. *Pie Thrower now throws pies at high-speed which burn you AND obstruct your screen. *Giant Basketball now affects you with "Zeus Wind", which is extremely dangerous. If you hit a wall in Zeus Wind, you get damaged. *Waffles of Glue now ricochet. *Airplane Bomber is no longer meltable. *Buff Clone is replaced with Duck Clones, which where Substiduck will split into three smaller version of him which will all try to punch you. The real one is the one with a yellow beak. *Stomp & Kick - Substiduck stomps the ground, making multiple small rocks fall and a big rock fall. Supposedly, this goes back to the Guts Man fight in Megaman 7; if the big rock hits you, it basically shatters, stunning you until Donald kicks you. If Donald kicks you, extreme damage is dealt. (If killed with this attack, it basically shows you flying into the screen.) If Donald kicks the big rock, it's shattered. If Donald kicks you if the Big Rock is behind you, you'll be sent reeling into it, and it's an instant-kill, showing your bones shattering into dust. *Finger Faultlines - Substiduck pokes the ground rapid times, causing faultlines to appear. After the faultlines are made, buzzsaws come out. Can be stopped using an attack which uses any type of sticky goo. *Lightbulb Biter - Substiduck sticks a lightbulb in his mouth. After that, the lightbulb turns off, and pretty much, everything goes dark. Can be ended early with a light-related whole-screen attack. Defeat After being attacked too much, the lightning flies out of him, and a cartoonish explosion appears. After that, he is covered in bandages, and then his head becomes red and he starts shrinking into he's pretty much invisible.